El campeón de Kanto
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que Red era el campeón de Kanto y entrenador mas fuerte de todo el mundo pokémon,el legendario campeón de ojos rojos que no tenia sentimientos y solamente tenia en mente entrenar para volverse aun mas fuerte...al menos ese era el pensamiento de todo e incluso lo que pensaba el mismo Red hasta que conoció a cierta niña de cabellos rubios.


_Hola chicos aquí traigo un one-shot de pokémon y basado en Red del video juego. Descubrí que no hay muchos fics sobre los video juegos y quise aportar con esta idea de los campeones de las regiones, esta historia está dedicada a __**Ryuunoko **__cuyos fics son hermosos sobre esta temática._

_Pokémon no me pertenece y solamente la idea de esta historia que espero disfruten._

**El campeón de Kanto**

A sus escasos diez años Red se convirtió en campeón de Kanto, derroto él solo al equipo Rocket y se hizo de la fama del entrenador más fuerte de todo el mundo. Red también era un chico muy serio que casi no hablaba con nadie a parte de su rival Green y su amiga de infancia Leaf. Todos pensaban en el chico como alguien distante y frio que no poseía emociones. Que su sola presencia era solamente para las batallas pokémon y tener el equipo más fuerte.

El legendario entrenador de ojos rojos sin emociones.

Pero incluso el mismo Red admitiría que eso fue verdad por mucho tiempo.

Su único sueño siempre fue el de ser más fuerte y convertirse en el mejor, siempre entrenando hasta caer desfallecido y esforzando su mente siempre para ser mejor que cualquiera.

Incluso cuando logro tener 16 años podía asegurar que podía tener sus emociones y sentimientos controlados. Estaba totalmente seguro que su mente estaba bajo su control.

Que pobre idiota había sido al pensar eso.

Porque en su mundo la llegada de aquel ser le puso todo su autocontrol por los suelos, años de entrenamiento se fueron a la basura con su sola presencia.

Yellow.

Era una chica un año menor que él, porque aunque le había costado descubrir que en verdad era una chica (su sombrero de paja le hizo pensar que era chico por largo tiempo). Ese pequeño ser había logrado algo que muchos intentaron sin éxito.

Entrar en su corazón.

También le había costado muchos meses el poder aceptarlo.

Pero es que con su inocencia y palabras totalmente desinteresadas, Yellow poco a poco logro hacer que el campeón de Kanto solo tuviera ojos para ella.

Yellow era una chica muy rara con nulo sentido de la moda, pero tenía un gran corazón con los pokémon, sus poderes para sanarlos y su inocencia la convirtieron en un amigo irremplazable para el campeón, luego con el tiempo le hicieron su interés amoroso.

El problema aquí es que aún no hacia ningún movimiento.

-¿Red-san está bien?-pregunto la susodicha mientras estaban pescando en el bosque verde.

Eso era otra muestra de que estaba enamorado.

Con ningún otra persona el pasaría tantas horas en medio del bosque sin aburrirse y estar pescando, podría estar entrenando pero prefería pasar el tiempo con ella.

Que patético.

Simplemente la observo por unos momentos de manera seria.

-Si-contesto de manera seria.

Yellow no parecía no muy convencida, pero estaba acostumbrada ya a tratar con él y por esa misma razón siguió pescando a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

Red suspiro y volvió a pescar de igual forma, aunque sus propios ojos lo traicionaban y en ocasiones se desviaban para ver a su pequeña acompañante de cabellera rubia.

-Mira Red-san-dijo ella señalando al cielo.

Él volteo a ver también al cielo y noto una parvada de pokémon voladores que pasaban por ahí.

No era algo de otro mundo.

Pero lo que realmente valía la pena era ver la mirada ilusionada de la chica a su lado, como si fuera algo único y especial que ver.

Esa misma forma de ver todo hermoso fue lo que le cautivo.

Sin ver realmente a los pájaros y con la mirada puesta en la chica.

-Realmente hermoso-aseguro sin dejar de verla.

Yellow se alegró al oírlo y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

El Red campeón de Kanto y entrenador más fuerte del mundo, estaba completamente enamorado de una chica, algo realmente problemático pero que lo hacía feliz como no lo era en muchos años.

Bueno ahora solamente tendría que conquistarla.

Si logro ser el campeón de Kanto esto sería un juego de niños.

¿Verdad?

Que equivocado estaba.

Ese sería su próximo reto.

No por nada él era el campeón de Kanto.

**Fin…**

_Espero les haya gustado esta historia y les haya sacado una sonrisa._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
